Scooby Doo i oporny wilkołak
''SCOOBY DOO I OPORNY WILKOŁAK ''(ang. Scooby-Doo! and the Relucant Worewolf, ''1988) Czwarty film animowany z serii ''Scooby Doo. Fabuła Kudłaty zdobywa sukcesy jako kierowca rajdowy. Podczas wyścigu w mieście Tyler wspólnie ze Scoobym i Scrappym zdobywa kolejny puchar. Tymczasem w Transylwanii książę Drakula jak co roku organizuje zlot potworów. On i jego goście są wściekli, ponieważ wilkołak przeszedł na emeryturę i zamieszkał na Florydzie. Bez jednego z najsławniejszych potworów nie jest możliwy do zrealizowania wyścig, którego zwycięzca zostaje obwołany potworem roku. Na pomoc przybywa sługa Drakuli – Wolfgang z Ksiegą Rekordów Grozy z opisem stworzenia nowego wilkołaka. Według niej następcą wilkołaka może zostać Kudłaty, nazwany przez Drakulę błędnie Łatym Kudem, i tylko jedynie podczas nadchodzących trzech nocy. W tym celu zostają wysłane do Stanów Zjednoczonych zostają dwa garbusy – Trzask i Prask. Będąc pod domem Kudłatego Trzask i Prask omawiają plan zmienienia Kudłatego w wilkołaka, który podsłuchuje Scooby. Pierwsza próba zostaje sabotowana przez Scooby'ego, któremu się zabrać nieświadomego niczego Kudłatego. Scrappy i Kudłaty sądzą, że Scooby wpadł paranoję po horrorze obejrzanym w telewizji. Kolejnej nocy Kudłaty z psami udaje się do sklepu, gdzie znów śledzą ich Trzask i Prask. Jednak i ta próba kończy się fiaskiem. Następnej nocy Scooby umawia się na randkę ze swoją dziewczyną Googie do kina samochodowego i zabiera ze sobą Scooby’ego i Scrappy’ego. Tam udaje się w końcu zamienić Trzaskowi i Praskowi Kudłatego w wilkołaka. Jednak w wyniku skutku ubocznego Kudłaty zmienia postać podczas notorycznej czkawki. Nieświadomy niczego Kudłaty budzi przerażenie wśród widzów kina i jest ścigany przez policję. Gdy do niego dociera prawda, już w postaci wilkołaka ucieka wraz z psami i Googie z kina. Wkrótce usypiają i porywają ich Trzask i Prask. W Transylwanii Kudłaty początkowo myśli, że to zły sen, a potwory są przebierańcami i wyśmiewa ich wygląd. Z tego powodu wybucha kłótnia pomiędzy potworami, którą przerywa Drakula uświadamiający Kudłatego, psy i Googie, że to nie żaden sen. Mówi im, że Kudłaty weźmie udział w wyścigu potworów i chce go przekonać atrakcyjnymi nagrodami. Dziewczyna Drakuli – Vann Pira będąca komentatorką i showgirl mówi, że zwycięzca otrzyma puchar potwora roku i miesiąc wakacji w Kalkucie, a zdobywca drugiego miejsca dwa tygodnie na Hawajach. Kudłaty wciąż odmawia, wobec czego Drakula go więzi. Kudłaty, Googie i psy próbują kilkukrotnie uciec. W końcu uczestnicząc na imprezie dyskotekowej w zamku Drakuli Kudłaty zgadza się na uczestnictwo wyścigu, gdy Drakula obiecuje mu przywrócić ludzką formę, pod warunkiem wygrania wyścigu. Następnego dnia po śniadaniu Drakula pokazuje Kudłatego mapę toru wyścigowego najeżonego pułapkami. Jako, że wyścigówka wilkołaka jest przerabiana, paczka Kudłatego decyduje się wypróbować jego samochód do przetestowania trasy. Drakula wraz z Trzaskiem i Praskiem utrudnia im jazdę, jednak samochód pokonuje wszystkie przeszkody. Drakula zleca celowe uszkodzenie wyścigówki wilkołaka i zmienia w ostatniej chwili trasę, by uniemożliwić wygraną Kudłatego i mieć go przy sobie przez najbliższe lata. Wysyła też Trzaska i Praska, by uniemożliwili spokojny sen Kudłatego, co im się nie udaje. Gdy rozpoczyna się wyścig, Kudłaty obawia się, że Drakula mógł naszykować pułapki. Googie mówi mu, że ona i Scrappy pojadą samochodem Kudłatego przed startem i będą go informować przez radio. W wyścigu oprócz Kudłatego i Scooby’ego udział biorą Frankenstein ze swą żoną Repulsą, Błotniak, siostry wiedźmy, kościotrup, mumia, dr Szakal vel Mr. Night oraz Ważka. Gdy rozpoczyna się wyścig, Drakula dalej kontynuuje sabotowanie jazdy Kudłatego. Ten zauważa, że z wyścigówką jest coś nie tak i udaje mu się ją naprawić przejmując prowadzenie. Mimo wielokrotnych przeszkód ze strony Drakuli, Trzaska i Praska udaje się Kudłatego i Scooby’emu wyjść z opresji dzięki intuicji i pomocy Googie i Scrappy’ego. Wkrótce także inni uczestnicy wyścigu próbują przeszkodzić Kudłatemu i Scooby’emu w wygranej. Nie mogąc znieść dobrej passy Kudłatego Drakula decyduje wypuścić wielką małpę imieniem Dżyngis Kong. W ostatniej chwili Kudłaty i Googie wspólnymi siłami pokonują Dżyngis Konga i zrzucają go na resztę zawodników. Daje to Kudłatemu wygraną w wyścigu. Drakula nie mogąc pogodzić się z porażką odmawia spełnienia obietnicy danej Kudłatemu, wmawiając mu, że zdjęcie uroku jest niemożliwe. Zaskoczona Vanne Pira niechcący ujawnia blef Drakuli mówiąc, że w Księdze Rekordów Grozy jest to możliwe. Scooby chwyta w zęby księgę i wraz Kudłatym, Googie i Scrappym ucieka. Wściekły Drakula wraz Trzaskiem i Praskiem ściga zbiegów swym prywatnym samochodem i samolotem. Ostatecznie Kudłatemu i jego przyjaciołom udaje się pokonać Drakulę i wrócić do Stanów Zjednoczonych. W domu Kudłaty z pomocą księga znowu staje się człowiekiem i świętuje z przyjaciółmi zwycięstwo. Tymczasem Drakula w towarzystwie Trzaska i Praska z trudem przybywa do Stanów Zjednoczonych przysięgając zemstę. Postacie * Kudłaty * Scooby * Scrappy * Drakula * Trzask * Prask Kto kogo grał? * Ryszard Olesiński – Scooby Doo * Jacek Rozenek – hrabia Drakula * Elżbieta Bednarek – Googie * Cezary Kwieciński – Scrappy Doo * Mieczysław Morański – Trzask * Wojciech Paszkowski – Prask * Anna Majcher – Vanne Pira * Jan Pęczek – Frankenstein * Katarzyna Skolimowska – ** Repulsa, ** niska wiedźma, ** kobieta w sklepie * Andrzej Arciszewski – Błotniak * Mirosława Krajewska – wysoka wiedźma * Marek Bocianiak – ** Kościotrup, ** uczestnik wyścigu w Tyler, ** policjant, ** sprzedawca w kinie samochodowym * Maciej Czapski – ** Mumia ** dr Szakal / Mr. Night, ** potwór w horrorze, ** Pająk-potwór * Janusz Wituch – ** Ważka, ** Wolfgang, ** jeden z widzów w kinie samochodowym * Tadeusz Borowski – ** Narrator, ** Dżyngis Kong * Jolanta Wilk – ** kobieta w horrorze, ** jeden z widzów w kinie samochodowym * Ilona Kuśmierska – jeden z widzów w kinie samochodowym Zwiastun